


Open Doors [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my friend because she turned to me in the theater during the scene this expands on and said, "This is when you should write one of those stories."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115169) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/vgvv)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/open-doors-0) | 9.5 MB | 10:23


End file.
